1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading device which is applied to a copier, a facsimile apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image reading device of this kind is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application (Kokai) No. 63-046867 (1988).
The device includes a platen having a first original-reading region on which a first original, such as a thick original or the like, is to be mounted, and original-feeding means for feeding a second original, such as a sheet original or the like, to a second original-reading region provided at a predetermined position on the platen.
When reading the first original, the original is mounted on the first original-reading region, and scanning for reading the image of the original is performed by moving a reading optical system. On the other hand, when reading the second original, scanning for reading the image of the original is performed by fixing the reading optical system and feeding the second original to the second original-reading region by the original-feeding means.
In this conventional approach, the second original-reading region is provided outside the first original-reading region, and the first original-reading region and the second original-reading region are separated making a ruler member for positioning the first original a border (see FIGS. 10 and 11).
Since the second original-reading region is provided outside the first orginal-reading region, the size and the cost of the image reading device increase.